Il faut sauver le Marsupilami
by Kaoline
Summary: Un laboratoire clandestin de cocaïne : rien d'inhabituel ou de très long à démanteler pour les Avengers. Le duo Iron Man Capitaine America: un peu bancal mais viable tant qu'ils ne décident pas de s'entre-tuer... Mais alors, comment cette mission avait-elle basculée?


Tony abaissa sa visière après un clin d'œil à l'adresse de Steve qui bondit de sa cachette, lançant d'un mouvement de bras son fidèle bouclier. Il fallut le bruit des cinq corps s'affaissant sur le sol pour que l'Iron Man sorte de sa contemplation. Il était à chaque fois fasciné par la façon dont les muscles de son coéquipier roulaient sous sa peau blanche. Il avait vu cette danse musculaire tellement de fois qu'il pouvait donner l'ordre exacte dans lequel ils étaient mobilisés et pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de perdre de précieuses secondes à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il laissa finalement le Capitaine America avancer vers le poste de commandement alors qu'il déviait vers les bâtiments de production.

Steve n'avait peut-être pas son pareille pour traverser les lignes ennemies mais pour neutraliser des laboratoires clandestins, il ne valait pas un clou. Au palmarès des dégâts causé par lancer de bouclier dans ce genre d'installation, au mieux ? Une overdose dut à l'inhalation des produits soulever par les mouvements d'air, à moins qu'il n'y ait une explosion avant.

Avec son armure et ses connaissances en chimie, il valait mieux pour tout le monde, laisser les labos à Tony.

Capitaine America et Iron Man terminaient de ligoter les derniers trafiquants à peine trois heures après le début de l'opération. C'était un bon score, non sérieusement, quand il ne se tirait pas dans les pattes, le duo du soldat et de l'ingénieur était foudroyant.

Le chef de la filière se prit un crochet du droit alors qu'il invectivait violemment le soldat.

_ Steve ! Pourquoi tu l'as assommé ? Se scandalisa l'ingénieur.

_ Je n'aime pas me faire insulter et encore moins quand je ne comprends pas de quoi on me traite.

_ Mais, il faisait preuve d'imagination lui au moins ! Ça changeait des « Filho da puta ».

_ Depuis quand tu parles brésilien ?

_ C'est du portugais, Cap'taine.

Le regard bleu du soldat se tinta d'agacement alors que Tony affichais son petit sourire en coin, signe qu'il se moquait ouvertement de lui. Le blond secoua la tête avant de croiser les bras sur son torse, lui donnant un air martial des plus sévère qui aurait suffi à faire perdre leur moyen au commun du mortel, mais qui laissait complètement indifférant le grand Tony Stark mais en même temps, ce n'était pas étonnant. L'ego de cet homme valait au moins celui d'un dieu et Steve savait de quoi il parlait, entre le dieu du tonnerre Thor et son frère machiavélique Loki, les Avengers avaient une bonne longueur d'avance pour tout ce qui touchait au divin.

_ Je crois qu'on peut appeler le S.H.I.E.L.D maintenant, changea de sujet Steve.

_ Quoi ? Déjà ? Et le Marsupilami alors ?

Steve fronça des sourcils. Il sentait, non, il savait que la moquerie arrivait mais cet enfoiré avait toujours ce petit éclat d'espièglerie enfantine dans les yeux qui obligeait le soldat à sauter à pied joint dans le piège.

_ Quoi, le marsunilani ?

_ Mar-Su-Pi-La-Mi, articula exagérément Tony comme pour un enfant déficient. C'est un marsupial jaune avec des tâches noires et une très longue queue qui vit dans la jungle. Il est en voie de disparition à cause des braconniers.

_ Et alors, on ne peut pas sauver toute les petites bêtes en danger.

_ Ça alors, j'pensais pas que notre boyscout était aussi insensible !

_ Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? S'indigna Steve. Toi, l'ingénieur qui exècre les chiens et ne supporte pas les chats ?

_ On aura beau dire c'qu'on veut, ces deux animaux sont cons : frappe l'un et il te tendra l'autre joue, tient ça me fais penser à Thor ça, donne tous ton amour à l'autre et il t'enculera profond en t'faisant acheter sa bouffe alors qu'il pourrait la trouver lui-même. Les seuls animaux « intelligents » sont ceux restés sauvage et c'est pour ça que je tiens à sauver le Marsupilami qui est, en plus d'être sauvage, d'une intelligence remarquable.

Steve grogna, il ne réussissait pas déterminer si Tony était sincère ou si s'était encore un de ses cracks pour le faire tourner en bourrique.

_ En plus, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en voire un.

L'ingénieur sourit intérieurement en voyant sur le visage du soldat qu'il venait de jouer sur la corde sensible. L'expression sévère avait fondu comme neige au soleil. En même temps, personne ne pouvait résister à Tony Stark quand il usait de sa bouille d'enfant curieux élevé dans une cage dorée. Il fit mine de se retourner, les épaules basses, en grommelant qu'il arriverait bien à se dégager quelques jours pour revenir ici plus tard. Il imaginait très bien le visage tordu de culpabilité de son coéquipier dans son dos. Avec ça, impossible que ce Bisounours en marshmallow de Steve résiste. Ils se retrouveraient dans moins d'une demi-heure à cavaler dans la jungle amazonienne après un animal fictif issue d'une BD française.

Tony bénissait chaque jour le retard culturel du super-soldat.

_ Ici Capitaine America, vous me recevez ?

L'ingénieur fronça des sourcils, ça ne se passait pas exactement comme il avait prévu.

_ Le site est sécurisé... mais un groupe de trafiquants s'est enfuis dans la jungle, nous partons à leur poursuite.

S'il n'avait pas eu peur de mettre à l'eau son stratagème, Tony aurait serré le poing en hurlant « yes » mais il se contenta de se retourner vers son naïf coéquipier avec un sourire de gamin devant ses cadeaux de noël.

Cela faisait maintenant huit heures que les deux Avengers crapahutaient dans la jungle en direction du soi-disant endroit où avait était aperçu pour la dernière fois le Marsupilami. Ils progressaient lentement, l'un derrière l'autre et la carrure massive de Steve armé d'une machette ouvrait la voix. La végétation était bien trop dense pour que l'Iron Man puisse voler sans se prendre dans les lianes ou mettre le feu à quelque chose avec ses propulseurs. Et puis être derrière Steve l'arrangeait grandement. Il pouvait observer, tous à son aise, les muscles rouler sous la peau en sueur du blond.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter prêt d'un point d'eau, juste le temps que Tony ne remplisse les gourdes après avoir filtré l'eau avec son armure et ils s'en éloignèrent rapidement. Il n'était pas recommandé de s'attarder près d'un point d'eau dans la forêt amazonienne à cause de ce qu'il attirait plus encore de ce qu'il contenait.

Ils finirent par déboucher dans une espèce de clairière où le sol était bien plus dégager qu'ailleurs et Steve posa son énorme sac à dos de survit, vite imité par Tony qui n'eut pas la même aisance pour défaire les sangles avec ses gantelets. Ils accrochèrent tout deux les hamacs et installèrent la moustiquaire avant de rassembler le bois nécessaire pour le feu. Tony sortie enfin de son armure, aussi tremper de sueur que Steve. Il avait coupé la clim pour économiser ses batteries et s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé cette clairière, il aurait demandé au soldat de s'arrêter, au moins une heure, le temps que ses condensateur ne recharge un peu l'armure. Ajoutez-y sa combinaison spécialement conçu pour l'utilisation de l'armure, encore plus moulante avec la sueur, et Tony se serait crut nu, sortant d'une nuit au-dessus de sa forge. Il jeta un œil au sol, histoire de ne pas s'asseoir sur une mygale ou un scorpion, avant de se laisser tomber et de sortir les barres de survie de son sac. Son armure debout et fermé, au cas où une bestiole serait tenté d'y faire son nid, avait les yeux illuminer de son habituel bleu pâle signe que JARVIS était toujours là.

_ T'as une connexion avec les serveurs Stark ? S'enquit Tony.

_ Heu... fit bêtement Steve.

_ Oui, Sir, répondit la voix artificielle de JARVIS à travers les hauts parleurs de l'armure. Voulez-vous que je transfère les fichiers de la journée selon les paramètres habituels ?

_ N'oubl... commença Tony, coupé par son IA.

_ De crypter les données sensibles, comme toujours, Sir. Puis-je vous conseillez de ne pas tarder à vous abritez sous vos moustiquaires, le nombre des moustiques dans la zone va augmenter de façon exponentielle dans la prochaine heure.

_ Merci et bonne nuit, J.

_ Bonne nuit, Sir. Je reste tout de même en stand-by si besoin, je serais peiné que vous en profitiez pour défunter.

Tony sourit, il avait beau l'avoir programmé, il était toujours étonné du comportement de papa poule que manifestait JARVIS. Il n'est était qu'encore plus heureux à chaque fois que sa création dépassait ses protocoles de base et quémandait une nouvelle mise à jour.

Cette IA était comme un fils pour l'ingénieur et cette impression déconcertait toujours un peu Steve qui abatis, une fois de plus, sa main dans son cou avant d'admirer les cinq ou six moustiques qu'il avait écrasé. Il fronça les sourcils en observant le nuage de moustiques qui les entouraient, rectification, qui l'entourait. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, Tony ne semblait pas déranger par les moustiques. Il semblait même y avoir un étrange champ de force autour de lui qui tenait les agaçants suceurs de sang à environ un bon mètre de distance.

_ Tony passe-moi l'anti-moustique, grogna-t-il agacé.

_ Quel anti-moustique ? Demanda Tony avant de s'étonner devant l'essaim qui assaillait le soldat. Oh, putain, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Genre ! Mais j'ai pas mis d'anti-moustique ! C'est quoi ce bin's !

_ Votre réacteur ARK émet une vibration qui semble éloigne les moustiques, Sir, intervint doctement JARVIS.

_ Cooooool, siffla l'ingénieur comme un gamin apprenant que sa voisine était un ninja.

Steve se leva donc pour s'asseoir à côté du petit brun et profiter de l'effet répulsif, tout en continuant d'engouffrer, l'une après l'autre, ses barres de survie. Il était quand même un peu gêner par sa proximité avec son coéquipier sans trop savoir pourquoi. D'habitude, il avait juste envie d'étrangler le milliardaire mégalo ou de le jeter par une fenêtre... sans compter toutes ses fois où il avait eu une incroyable envie de lui balancer son bouclier en espérant le décapiter.

Mais là, il était tous seul avec Tony et il avait bien remarqué les longs regards que les yeux marron posaient sur lui depuis... quelques temps déjà. Depuis leur rencontre, en fait.

Tony Finit par bailler et alla s'allonger dans son hamac alors que Steve s'empressait de faire de même, ne tenant pas à finir vider de son sang.

Deux heures plus tard, le soldat qui n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir vit Tony se lever et s'approcher de son hamac.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'alarma Steve immédiatement sur le qui-vive.

_ Il se passe que j'viens dormir avec toi.

_ Q-quoi ? Hurla presque le blond sous l'effet de la surprise.

_ Tu m'fait chier à tourner et te retourner en faisant claquer ta main toute les trente secondes.

Steve n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà, Tony, à moitié ensommeillé, se coulait à côté de lui.

_ Stark !

_ Oh, ta gueule et dors !

_ Comment veux-tu que je dorme !

_ Quoi ? Grogna l'ingénieur visiblement agacé. Tu vas pas m'dire que tu n'as jamais dormis comme ça avec tes coéquipiers de l'armée, merde !

_ Heu... Fit bêtement Steve désarçonné.

C'est vrais ça ? Pourquoi se sentait-il gêné avec lui alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais été lors des nuits neigeuses en Allemagne ? Et visiblement, Tony menait la même réflexion et le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres fit déglutir le soldat.

_ Serais-tu gêné parce que c'est moi, Rogers ?

_ Tait-toi et dors, grogna sèchement Steve.

_ Moui, c'est pas moi que ça va empêcher de dormir d't'façon.

Steve soupira mécontent. Il aurait mis sa main à couper au feu que Tony ne s'arrêterait pas là.

_ Tony! Cria le blond, agacé. Arrête de te tortiller !

_ Putain, j'essaye de trouver une position confortable !

_ Et ben, choisis en une et arrête de m'agacer, je vais finir par te virer du hamac !

_ M'en fou, c'est toi qui t'fera bouffer par les moustiques.

Le soldat se tu alors que Tony continuait à gigoter. Steve ressentait déjà les démangeaisons des premières piqûres qu'il avait reçues et il n'imaginait même pas son état le lendemain si l'ingénieur ne le protégeait pas de ces parasites. Il ne put quand même pas retenir un glapissement de surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Tony avait cessé de bouger et pris conscience de sa position. Le corps de Tony était plaqué contre sa hanche, sa jambe crochetant la sienne et il avait calé sa tête au creux de son épaule. Le soupire de satisfaction que poussa le brun contre sa peau le fit frissonner.

_ Sérieusement ?

_ Ta gueule et dors... à moins q'tu sois aussi chiant parce que tu veux quelque chose.

Le ton de la phrase sonnait comme une indécente invitation et il ne put réprimer un nouveau frémissement. Cela n'échappa à l''ingénieur dont la tête était maintenant redressé, le menton appuyant contre l'os de l'épaule de Steve. Un petit sourire lubrique fleurit sur les lèvres de Tony et il souffla malicieusement dans le cou du blond provoquant une nouvelle réaction qui semblât ravir son initiateur.

Les pensées de Steve fusaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête sans qu'il réussisse à les ordonner. Cela donnait un joyeux maelstrom de voix. Un « pourquoi pas » bien tentant résonna avant que son orgueil lui hurle que s'il devait y avoir c'était à lui de dominer. Ce qui devait être la voix de la raison lui répétait comme une litanie « c'est un coéquipier, c'est un coéquipier... » Sans parler de celle qui lui chuchotait « c'est un homme et tu es un homme, ce n'est pas bien » et puis celle bien emmerdante lui hurlais comme une sirène « viol imminent ! viol imminent ! ». Et, bon sang, pourquoi cette voix qui lui rappeler leur sexe ne faisait que chuchoter ? Et ce foutu connard qui le regardait de ses yeux d'ambres en continuant de le caresser de son souffle... Oh, puis ce regard, animé par cette drôle d'étincelle ! S'il ne faisait rien maintenant, il aller se faire manger tout crut.

Steve fut secoué d'un soubresaut qui mit fin au véritable débat de ses voix intérieures. Tony venait de frôler son entre-jambe de son tibia en bougeant légèrement ses hanches. Et vu son sourire, ce n'était pas un accident. Steve ne pouvais plus nier l'effet produit par le petit manège de son coéquipier, dire qu'il était tendu était un euphémisme.

_ Steve, souffla doucement Tony avant d'embrasser doucement la peau de l'épaule du soldat.

Les yeux bleus se posèrent un peu perplexe sur le brun. La moquerie et la taquinerie avait complètement disparue de la voix de l'ingénieur et la tendre application qu'il mettait à enflammer le carrée de peau sur lequel il avait dévolu son attention, confortait Steve dans le fait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé en entendant cette drôle de supplique à la façon dont son nom avait été prononcé. Sans compter que, au vu de la position de l'autre sur son côté, il pouvait sentir que Tony ce n'était pas pour lui. Il était à peine tendu.

Steve finit par échapper un soupir si licencieux qu'il en rougit alors que le brun prenait ça comme un encouragement et se hissa entièrement sur le soldat. Enfin à hauteur pour atteindre les lèvres du blond, mon dieu qu'il était petit cet homme, Tony y posa un baisé étrangement chaste. Steve se surprit à quémander lui-même plus en passant sa langue sur les lèvres prudentes qui s'empressèrent de s'ouvrir pour approfondir le baisé.

Prudent... oui, Tony était prudent comme s'il craignait de lui faire peur. Mais Steve perdit le fil de sa réflexion, s'étonnant une nouvelle fois lui-même, en passant ses mains sous le haut de la combinaison de l'ingénieur alors que celui-ci dessinait maintenant sa mâchoire du bout des lèvres.

_ Arrête-moi maintenant, prévint Tony d'une voix rauque que Steve ne lui connaissait pas. Arrête-moi...

«...Sinon je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter ». Steve avait deviné la fin de la phrase et l'avait étouffé d'un baisé plus fougueux que les autres. Non, il ne voulait pas que Tony s'arrête maintenant. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les moqueries de l'ingénieur le touchaient là où celle des autres le laisser de marbre. Il comprenait ce qui l'avait empêché de se retourner si souvent et de lui demander d'arrêter de le regarder ainsi. Il comprenait le malaise permanent en sa compagnie. Et ce n'était que parce que ses voix intérieurs s'étaient évaporé dans la chaleur qu'il montait en lui qu'il oser mettre, pour la première, un nom sur ce sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas connaître après Peggy. Il l'aimait. Il aimait Tony Stark.

Tony somnolait, la tête sur sa main, alors que le Nick Fury lui passé, à lui et à Steve qui se tenait droit et baissait la tête, un savon contre cette initiative dangereuse et sans résultat qu'ils avaient eu il y a deux jours.

Les deux hommes avait dormis jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Ayant complètement oublié pourquoi ils s'étaient lancé dans la jungle, Iron Man avait fait une percé à travers la canopée tout en portant Capitaine America et ils avaient regagné le site de l'opération ou un quinjet avait était laissé à leur intention.

_ Les images thermiques prouvent qu'il n'y a jamais eût de fuyards ! Conclut le borgne avec preuve à l'appui. J'espère que Stark ne vous a pas encore entraîné dans une de ses mauvaises plaisanteries.

Son nom le fit sursauter juste à temps avant que le colonel du S.H.I.E.L.D ne reporte son attention sur lui et il put dignement essuyer la tempête au lieu d'avoir l'air du cancre pris en faute en pleine sieste.

Les deux hommes sortirent du bureau, les oreilles bourdonnantes et furent accosté presque immédiatement par un Bruce curieux de ce qui avait valu à Capitaine America deux bonnes heures en quasi tête à tête avec le borgne chef de l'organisation. Oui parce que pour Tony, c'était plutôt habituelle.

_ On voulait trouver le Marsupilami, bougonna Steve avec une moue qui fit papillonner Tony des yeux.

_ Le Marsupilami ? S'enquit perplexe le scientifique. C'est pas une BD ça ?

_ Non, non, gloussa l'ingénieur avec un sourire hilare d'anticipation. Steve en a vu la queue.

Le soldat rougit furieusement en se précipitant vers la fenêtre la plus proche pour l'ouvrir.

_ Heu... fit Tony suspicieux. Tu comptes quand même pas me balancer par la fenêtre quand même ?

_ Tu t'es encore fichu de moi! Gronda Steve alors que sa future victime reculait prudemment. Je vais enfin faire une chose dont je rêve depuis longtemps !

_ T'es sur que tu veux pas faire ça du haut de mes appartement ? Tenta le brun avec un sourire aguicheur.

Steve se stoppa pour réfléchir quelques secondes alors que Bruce regardait la scène perplexe. Il y eu un drôle d'échange de regards complice entre les deux hommes qui mis le scientifique horriblement mal à l'aise et qui ne prit fin qu'avec l'arrivé de Natasha.

_ J'espère que tu vas te racheter ! Menaça Steve en glissant sa main dans celle du brun.

_ J'ai de très bon arguments, répondit Tony en quittant la salle suivit du soldat. Notamment cette queue de Marsupilami.

_ Vantard !

_ Réaliste.

Les deux hommes disparurent dans les couloirs se chamaillant main dans la main, laissant Bruce et Natasha se défigurer incrédule. Alors, celle-là, personne ne l'avais vu venir.

Et sérieusement, que venais faire le Marsupilami dans cette histoire ?

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Hello,

La connexion de la fac est vraiment bancale alors je passe à nouveau en vitesse pour vous poster ça. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, surtout à Granotte (c'est grâce à toi qui est posté celui-là).

A la prochaine.


End file.
